


The Dying Swan

by RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife (Xianzhi_Orac1e)



Category: Don Juan (Russian Musical), Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom
Genre: (or maybe), Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kazmin!Sergio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like Alfred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianzhi_Orac1e/pseuds/RussianMusicalsRuinedMyLife
Summary: 別罵了別罵了下次還敢
Relationships: OMC/Sergio
Kudos: 1





	The Dying Swan

那個人說，他欣賞他的作品，能出錢幫他出版十四行詩集，讓他收穫應得卻一直不曾擁有的錢財和榮譽。

於是Sergio扯起袖子擦乾流到唇前的鼻血，為不小心碰到臉上剛才給人來了一拳的地方而齜牙咧嘴——鑽心的疼，但應該沒有骨折。至少他希望人的頭骨不會輕易骨折——然後跟著男人向酒館後頭走去。

男人的步調很快，Sergio追在後頭，斷斷續續講著他的世界、他的靈感、他的詩。男人回頭，向他微笑著點頭，間或回以驚嘆式的讚美。年輕的詩人感覺地面漸漸離遠，感到自己正加速走上雲端——一個樂善好施的富豪，一位知己！他要為男人專門寫一首詩，他的每一版傳記都將有他新晉摯友的一席之地！

門被鎖死，翱翔戛然而止，他結結實實摔回地面。

在Sergio來得及出聲發問之前，一陣劇痛從臉頰迸開，剛沉寂下去不久的嗡鳴聲又一次在耳邊響起。他摔坐在地上，透過漲得難受的眼球，模模糊糊看到男人衝他豎起的手指，一種讓Sergio想站起來以最快的速度逃跑的語氣將他的心一下下錘到嗓子眼兒裡。

但Sergio聽不清男人在說什麼，也暈到控制不了四肢，連現在門在他的左還是右邊都說不清楚。鐵鉗焊到他的胳膊上，拎著他轉了個圈，倒向屋裏的一張桌子。年輕人在這片平台上得到短暫的休息，直到下半身處難以忍受的涼意讓他再一次陷入恐慌。

男人的大腿卡入他裸露的雙腿之間。一隻手牢牢摁在他的後頸，另一隻手探入他的襯衫，從尾骨一路撫摸而下。Sergio下意識開始掙扎，換得大腿內側被男人惡狠狠掐了一把。大腦遲遲奪回聲帶的控制權，他張嘴大叫，剛喊出第一個音節，後續的聲音就因氣管被切斷而驟然熄滅。身上的人將大半重量都壓在他身上，Sergio連胸膛的起伏這個簡單的動作都難以完成，更別說喉嚨還被死死箝制。他的腿被卡在桌前無法動彈，只好胡亂扣著男人的手，在換取少得可憐的一點空氣時發出咯咯的聲響。浮動的黑色悄然攀附他的視線，Sergio驚恐地發現，窒息遠比他所讀過小說裡的描寫的更為痛苦百倍。不——不該是這樣。他不怕死，但他害怕毫無意義的消亡。他的退場應該英勇、浪漫，為他的一生增添濃墨重彩的一筆，為後世留下無窮的談資。他應該讚美著少女隨舞步蕩起的裙擺，坦然死在唐璜的劍下！他對世界的告別值得被編篡成冊，而不是像個懦夫一樣被人壓在酒吧後巷無名小屋裡，籍籍無名得喪命於一場強姦。

 _上帝啊，_ Sergio昏昏沈沈地想道， _我的確是個懦夫。_

身上的人把手鬆開，那抹黑色已經佔據Sergio的意識。為挽回性命而拼盡全力掙扎、甚至在自己的下頜和臉頰留下一道道抓痕的雙手鬆鬆攤在身子兩側；黑髮垂下，被淚水和鼻涕凌亂地黏在臉上。如果Sergio此時有心情向下看一眼，他會發現從他額頭和鼻子流出的鮮血已經在桌面匯聚成一灘半乾的暗紅色。年輕人寶貴的空氣不斷被抽噎打斷，似乎被實體填充滿的肺部遲遲沒法兒得到清空。男人的陰莖把他捅穿時，除了幾下痙攣似的抽動，Sergio再也沒力氣做出其他的反抗。他的脖子像是剛被火燒過，鐵鏽味兒頑固地卡在嗓子深處。等這一切結束，如果僥倖存活的話，這副污穢的聲音還能為誰誦詩、對誰歌唱？

_我永遠沒辦法出名，哪怕死去，我也永遠無法成為活著的唐璜的百分之一。_

痛感被混沌的神智加倍放大。Sergio先是感到下身用於排泄的部位被強塞進去的粗大異物漲到發疼，接著在男人用力抽動時下意識地慘叫出聲。他又一次拼力扭動，脖子高高揚起，孤注一擲一般死命抓撓著男人壓在他背上的手臂。儘管詩人的反抗並沒起太多實效，男人還是懲罰似地用力向前一挺，身下年輕人的身子一僵，接著徹底癱軟下去。Sergio側趴在桌子上，過感受著全力抗拒的肌肉被蠻力破開，過快的喘息讓他胸口發禁、頭腦發暈。性器的進出每次都較上一次更加容易，溫熱的液體順著大腿流下、滴落。這也和Sergio讀過的小說裡寫的完全不同：沒有一絲快感，沒有另一人的體溫、絲綢般的愛撫和唇齒之間的呢喃。他仍舊疲軟的陰莖隨著男人的節奏一下下撞在桌腳，Sergio說不準是自己的腰先折斷，還是男人的陰莖先把他快被操到凸起的小腹捅穿。鉛印的文字教他認清社會冷冰冰的現實，但從來沒有一本書教過他如何對付這時的處境。哪怕不握著羽毛筆的時候，詩人滿腦子也都是綺麗的幻想。他曾經在白天躲在昏暗的室內，一邊撫摸自己，一邊想像著他在枕邊與誰家姑娘交換的親吻。而現在，他只能毫無生氣地趴在一張桌子上，腰背和屁股被掐出一片片瘀青，有根陰莖深深埋入他的腸道。

Sergio本就不長於一切體力活動。哭泣和絕望耗盡了他的精力，鋒銳的刺痛逐漸轉為一陣陣悶痛和帶著搔癢的腫脹感。大概一個世紀之久後，男人滿足地長嘆一聲，將性器全部抽離，把另一種黏糊的液體抹到Sergio的臀瓣上。年輕人還沒意識到著意味著什麼，一根較先前更加滾燙的硬物已經擠入他還沒閉合的洞口。

Sergio沒撐過第二次侵犯。他再次醒來時，發現自己身處一處被窗簾和釘死的木板遮擋了一切光源的、黑暗的房間。手指粗的鏈子圈住他的左踝，在他掙扎時將皮膚劃破、結痂、而後再次磨出鮮血。週而復始。

他被剝奪了擁有紙筆的權利——或者說，他擁有的一切只剩下一件薄到近乎透明的襯衫。沒有人和他說話，沒再有人聽他念自己的詩。那天的男人會在一天裡進來兩次，為他帶來兩頓僅能飽腹的吃食。起先，他衝著男人咆哮，不願碰一點那黝黑的麵包和飄著可疑油漬的湯汁。然後，他向男人祈求，乖乖吃下男人帶來的一切 。在後來，他對著男人痛哭，在男人接近時試圖抓住他的衣角，把餐盤舔得乾乾淨淨。自始至終，男人不曾理會過他。

每幾天——也許是幾天，他已經失去了時間的概念——男人會把鐵鍊取下，帶他去外頭的另一個房間洗澡。這是為數不多他能瞥見陽光的時候——儘管這意味著之後會有一場強暴發生在他身上。不同的人或獨自或兩三個一起來到他的房間，不理會他是醒著還是睡著，徑直地把他從床上拖起來。

 _你就是為這個而生的，_ 他們在他耳邊低語，把手捅到他的嘴裡，粗暴地攪動他的舌頭。滾燙的陰莖就著前一個人留下的精液滑入他的屁股裡。 _那傢伙竟然還說你是個詩人，放他的狗屁。_

男人把他腳上的鎖鏈拿掉了。他的腿已經虛弱到不足以支撐他走出這個屋子——在他洗澡時，男人必須騰出一隻手環在他的胸口。他從頭到腳沒有一片皮膚不出現傷疤和青紫色的痕跡，以至於他開始聽到有來人抱怨，不能見血這條規矩掃了他們大半性質。

他的頭髮長到垂肩的位置的時候，那個不同於其他所有人的男人來到他的房間。男人很高，手裡抓著一把沾有大片紅色的劍。他害怕地向牆邊縮去，光裸的雙腿屈起盡力貼到胸前，恍如與闖入者之間的最後一道防線。

 _Sergio？_ 黑衣服的男人停住腳步，小心地喚道。

他不由地感到一陣欣喜——多久沒有人不是自說自話地辱罵、而是真正與他溝通了？

他揚起頭，脊背抵著沾滿不知名穢物的粗糙牆壁，壯著膽子看向男人的臉。而這時，困惑終於遲遲沖入思緒，他的手按住胸口，似乎這樣就能阻止發瘋一般擂動的心臟。嘴開合幾次後，他總算回想起該如何正確地使用自己的聲音。於是他小聲問道：

_誰是Sergio？_


End file.
